


Snapshots

by illegible



Category: Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: A lot can be interpreted gen, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Six Word Stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-17 22:51:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3546740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illegible/pseuds/illegible
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six words to capture them with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snapshots

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still open to requests. Each prompt would just be mentioning one character's name or two characters names, and from there I'll try to do a six word story about either the one person or two people. If anyone wants to make multiple prompts that's fine, just can't promise for sure if/when I'll get to things. Don't worry if we haven't spoken before, this stuff is fun for me.

**Harry Osborn + Norman Osborn**

“Emily called you an ugly baby.”

**Venom + Carnage**

"Free Willy here’s my _real_ mom.”

**Shocker**

"I DIDN'T KNOW IT MEANT THAT."

**Chameleon + Mysterio**

"Vodka first. Fishbowl and voice after."

**Scorpion**

Considered spamming Jameson with revenge nudes.

**J. Jonah Jameson**

Will only accept nudes of Spider-Man.

**Tramma + Toxic Doxie**

"Boobs too good, can't be real."

**Hydro-Man**

Should spend less time in U-bends.

**Rhino + Kraven the Hunter**

"Thought I’d be stupid, didn’t you?"

**Alistair Smythe**

Might love robots more than sex.

**Calypso + Kraven the Hunter**

Somehow, their foreplay usually involves taxidermies.

**Tombstone**

Deals with too much costume bullshit.


End file.
